


Память

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, GuessWho!Bucky, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, virgin!steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки реально нужно заняться сексом. ОЧЕНЬ. Стив готов помочь.Написано в соавторстве с Теккила Бум.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 107





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на старбакс свинг-фест, где один автор пишет начало, другой - продолжение.  
> Начало авторства Теккила Бум! Я написала продолжение.

– Эй, а помнишь…

Всякий раз когда Стив начинает с этих слов, Баки на мгновение замирает, ожидая совсем другого продолжения фразы. И всякий раз Стив говорит не то, что Баки хотел бы услышать. Он рассказывает про их детство и кражу яблок, вспоминает соседей и всякие забавные истории с ними связанные, драки с хулиганами, свидания с девчонками, танцы и многое другое.

Баки помнит, но...

Ему не нужно столько подробностей. Ни про очередную его подружку, ни про добрую соседку, подкармливающую их пирожками. Он всякий раз сдается, понимая что Стив не отстанет и даже почти всегда может подловить его на каком-нибудь несоответствии в рассказе.

Баки помнит кое-что еще.

Тяжелое, придавливающее плитой влечение и как физически не хватало воздуха, когда казалось что проще сдохнуть, чем получить желаемое.

Теплые губы, мягкие, но настойчивые, скользящий в рот язык и отчаянную, болезненную жажду всегда быть вместе до конца.

Нервничающего в первый раз Стива, смотрящего на него снизу вверх и шалеющего от осознания вседозволенности.

Жадные поцелуи за закрытой дверью и собственнические метки на теле там, где их не заметит посторонний глаз.

Редкие минуты уединения уже на фронте, и бесполезные попытки насытиться друг другом.

Вот что Баки помнит лучше всего. И это не те воспоминания, от которых хочется убежать. Этими воспоминаниями хочется поделиться, хочется освежить их чтобы создать новые.

Но возможно Стиву это все больше просто не нужно. Возможно у него все это уже перегорело. Возможно он никогда и не нуждался в нем так же остро, как нуждается Баки.

Несмотря на вспышку раздражения, Баки все равно слушает его, немного отстраненно, совсем невпопад кивая и слабо улыбаясь; мечтая заткнуть Стива. Он не сразу понимает что Стив итак уже замолчал, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

– Что-то не так?

– Я голоден, – говорит Баки, чтобы отвлечь его, и еще потому, что это правда. Стив улыбается.

– Давай найдем тебе что-нибудь.

Но это другой голод, его бутербродом не утолишь. Баки не знает, как объяснить это чувство, как облечь в слова. Хуже того, он и сам не до конца понимает. 

***

Стиву нравится, если Баки вспоминает что-нибудь “из прошлой жизни”. Баки рад услужить. Он быстро учится. Читает книги о том времени, слушает старые записи, смотрит фотографии, которые теперь относятся к категории “ретро”. Стиву нравится его ретро-стиль. Он с ума сходит от подтяжек.

Баки не сразу понимает, что пытается привлечь Стива. Это так глупо. Словно пара подтяжек исправят семидесятилетия убийств и оторванную руку. Словно Стив закроет на это глаза. 

Баки все равно старается. 

Иногда в его речи проскальзывают протяжные, бруклинские нотки. Это заставляет Стива улыбаться. Но Стив не улыбается, когда Баки опирается локтем о прилавок, чтобы поболтать с милой бариста. 

Они в южной части города, и недавно вышли из тренажерного зала в Башне, так что оба слегка обезвожены. Стив натягивает бейсболку до бровей, чтобы не вызывать очередной tumblr-бум среди безумных фанаток, а Баки замечает свое отражение в хромированном боку кофе-машины, и это пустое, тупое лицо Зимнего Солдата. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться, так, как репетировал в зеркале. Так, как улыбался Баки Барнс в тридцать девятом. 

И внезапно это работает. Он втягивается в давно позабытую игру, и девушка – Анна, так ее зовут – улыбается, кусая розовые губы. Баки чувствует, как ее бросает в жар, видит, как ее зрачки становятся шире и шире, словно кляксы на воде, и он смеется, заставляя несколько человек в кафе зачарованно обернуться.

А затем Стив хватает его за плечо, и в этой хватке нет ничего нежного. 

– Это наш кофе? Спасибо, – бросает он сухо, забрав оба стаканчика. Он выходит широким шагом из кофейни, и Баки спешит следом, смутно пристыженный, не зная толком, в чем провинился. 

– Возьми, – говорит Стив, пихая ему в руку кофейный стаканчик.

– Это не мой, – отвечает Баки, на картонном боку написано “Стив”. Стив с непонятным лицом глядит на второй стаканчик в руке. С именем “Баки” и номером телефона бариста. 

Стив швыряет стакан в урну. Стакан, полный кофе. Он поворачивается и идет вниз по улице, его плечи по-военному развернуты, а кулаки сжаты. Баки безмолвно следует за ним, чувствуя, что заслужил наказание, но не может предположить, какое. 

Когда он глотает свой кофе, у того нет никакого вкуса.

***

Стив старается тоже, и Баки это видит. 

Стив готовит каждый вечер, словно супергеройская женушка, и даже находит где-то рецепты древних ирландских блюд (в большинстве из них какая-то дичь вроде репы, редьки или картошки, но Баки не придумал еще вежливого способа отказаться). Он сопровождает Баки на терапию, держит ему грушу в тренажерном зале и ходит с ним на ветеранские встречи, и это не похоже на конвой, скорее, на дружеское участие. Он помогает Баки с волосами: терпеливо, ласково разбирает колтуны, пока Баки сидит между его разведенных коленей. 

И что самое важное, Стив помогает ему вспомнить. Эти бесконечные истории: о том, как Баки затащил его на танцпол в самый первый раз, и как они пробрались безбилетниками на центральный каток, и как воевали с соседней школой, и как Баки запихал ему селедку в ботинки. Пусть для Баки большинство этих рассказов, как старомодные анекдоты, он любит их слушать.

Любит представлять, что в его жизни было что-то помимо Гидры. 

Вот только одна мысль не оставляет его.

– Тебя послушать, так у меня каждую неделю новая подружка была, – говорит он, начищая ножи на кухне, пока Стив штопает свое геройское трико (Баки уверен, что это не обязательно; даже Зимний Солдат не морочился со штопкой).

– Ты был очень популярен среди девушек, – сдержанно отвечает Стив. Его глаза чуть щурятся, словно он плохо видит, но Баки знает, что зрение у него идеальное.

– И я оставлял тебя болеть дома, а сам уходил на свидания? – невинно продолжает Баки. Стив покупается на это моментально, готовый защищать своего друга Баки до последней капли крови.

– Ты много времени проводил со мной. Всегда помогал мне, – отвечает он быстро. – Но… у тебя действительно было много свиданий. 

– Из-за моего обаяния? – уточняет Баки, раскладывая ножи по размеру. Его железная рука лязгает, рекалибруя пластины. Стив нежно глядит на него.

– Да, думаю, из-за этого.

– Как же так вышло, что я ни разу не пригласил на свидание… тебя? – хмыкает Баки, слегка расстроенный глупостью своей довоенной версии.

У Стива краснеют уши.

– Тебе многое нужно вспомнить, – отвечает он горько. А затем начинает штопать с таким усердием, будто за это дают медали. 

***

– Я все еще голоден, – говорит Баки, хотя они только вышли из Башни, а Старк знает, как организовать шведский стол. Стив глядит на него с беспокойством. 

– Тебе нужно больше калорий, – бормочет он, озираясь по сторонам. 

– Я адски голоден, – мрачно добавляет Баки, вся его кожа словно на размер меньше тела, и ему хочется схватить Стива за горло. Стив ловит его взгляд. 

– Мы сейчас разберемся с этим, – мягко говорит он, тронув Баки за запястье, и это странным образом успокаивает. 

Но Баки видит панику в глазах Стива.

***

Он ревнует, и это становится очевидно после череды одинаковых сцен.

Даже если между ними ничего раньше не было, теперь Стив очевидно заявляет свои права.

Когда парень в лифте не отрываясь глядит на Баки, Стив заслоняет его собой, с мрачным видом телохранителя. Вот только парень глядел совсем не враждебно. 

Когда кто-то свистит Баки вслед на улице, Стив хватает его за руку, и Баки даже не оборачивается, хотя спину жжет от взгляда. 

Когда во время очередной проверки одна из докторов, седовласая женщина, вдруг наклоняется и берет лицо Баки в свои ладони, Стив опрокидывает шкаф с медикаментами. 

– Это нужно было для анализа, – бормочет она и не кажется виноватой, тогда как Стив извиняется, собирая рассыпанные осколки. 

Баки только наблюдает. Анализирует. Недостаточно данных, но скоро все встанет на свои места. Он чувствует, что скоро вспомнит, что же действительно было между ним и Стивом, что за страшный секрет.

На тренировке они сначала отрабатывают удары друг на друге, потом устраивают спарринг на радость зевакам. Стив хорош, но дерется честно, а у Баки были десятилетия тренировок. В очередной раз Баки изображает боль, поморщившись, когда Стив заламывает его руку, и стоит тому ослабить хватку – он падает на лопатки, и Баки прижимает его к мату, нависнув сверху. 

Стив тяжело дышит, распахнув глаза, и рот его приоткрыт, так что Баки ощущает его горячее дыхание на своем лице, наклоняясь все ниже и ниже, и тут другие Мстители хлопают – Клинт, Наташа, Беннер, сидящие на трибунах с закусками.

– Ты правда считаешь, что это твои друзья? – говорит Баки самодовольно, подавая руку Стиву, и тот лишь закатывает глаза. – Моим успехам они рады больше.

– Это все твое проклятое очарование, – парирует Стив с вредным лицом, и черт, Баки скучал это этой гримасе, даже не зная, что помнит ее. 

Наташа спускается к ним с трибун. 

– Могу я попробовать? – говорит она своим опасным тоном, и Баки лишь делает взмах рукой, галантно пропуская ее вперед. Стив остается неподалеку, беспокойно наблюдая.

Баки требуется секунда, чтобы убрать растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост. Наташа свои не собирает, но Баки знает, что она даже волосы может использовать во время схватки, и верно – вскоре у него полон рот ее волос, он не видит ничего, а ее бедра сжимают его шею так сильно, что Стив готов вмешаться.

Но Баки умудряется скинуть ее, не сколько силой, сколько извернувшись и тут же уходя от удара ногой, и черт, она быстра, намного быстрее Стива, но и слабее. Баки чувствует удовлетворение, сражаясь с ней, словно сам научил ее всем этим приемам, но он лишь играет с ней, как кошка со своей добычей, а когда устает, то быстро прижимает к стенке. Когда она уже в ловушке, Баки выбивает из ее руки тренировочный нож, зная, что у нее всегда припасен сюрприз-другой. 

Наташа тяжело дышит, но тоже выглядит довольной. Ее лицо раскраснелось, и она выглядит чуть менее невозмутимой и крутой, чем обычно. Она помогает Баки снова нацепить резинку, из которой выбились уже почти все волосы. 

– Хороший захват там, в начале, – говорит Баки грубоватым тоном Зимнего Солдата, и добавляет тут же: – Я уж было решил, ты со мной заигрываешь, – словно у него чертово раздвоение личности, и старина Баки Барнс, дамский угодник, хочет занять его место. 

– Хороший удар в конце, – парирует Наташа. – Я уж было решила, ты разобьешь мне голову. – И теперь Баки видит: ее глаза темнее, чем обычно, а голос звучит хрипло. Они глядят друг на друга секунду, и Наташа делает крошечный шаг вперед, и тут Стив громко сообщает:

– Нам пора идти. 

И Баки, и Наташа глядят на него секунду, и Стив встает между ними с белым отчаянным лицом.

– Я вспомнил, что оставил в неположенном месте свой мотоцикл, – говорит Стив. – Баки, мне нужна будет твоя помощь.

Это звучит так нелепо, что Баки ухмыляется во весь рот, но Стив выглядит слишком серьезным, словно случилась какая-то беда, так что Баки идет за ним. Он оборачивается в дверях зала и видит, что Наташа медленно пятится от него к трибунам.

***

Баки не может вспомнить, разрешалось ли в Гидре мастурбировать. Очевидно, они как-то решали эту проблему, потому что теперь Баки нуждается в этом каждый день. Он читал в интернете много шуток на тему озабоченных подростков, но что насчет озабоченных бионических стариков? О таком не шутят.

Сперва, когда он прикасается к себе, вывернув до упора оба крана в душе, он почти готов к расплате. Но никто не вламывается, чтобы обрушить на него дубинку или пропустить электрический ток, так что он продолжает. Сперва он двигается неумело, словно заново учится, узнает себя. Но с каждым разом получается все лучше. Ему нравится прикасаться к себе бионической рукой, потому что она ощущается иначе, и если закрыть глаза…

Он представляет Стива, стоящего рядом с ним под струями воды. Представляет Стива, нежно держащего его член, Стива на коленях, Стива с дрожащими ногами, Стива и его чертов рельефный живот, который Баки не прочь облизать. Стива, с добрыми глазами, с глупой ухмылкой, с красными от смущения ушами, и черт, он никогда не способен зайти в своих мыслях дальше, потому что этого достаточно.

Он должен Стиву впечатляющий счет за воду, не считая всех остальных хлопот.

Хуже всего то, что это никогда не помогает. Словно он не может по-настоящему кончить, не может получить облегчение.

Это как зуд под кожей, словно все его кости понемногу рассыпаются.

***

– Останешься сегодня дома? – спрашивает Стив, стоя над Баки. Тот растянулся на диване, подложив под голову свернутый плед. 

– Нет настроения, – вяло отвечает Баки, уставившись в телевизор. Там крутят рекламу. Без звука, потому что Баки не может отыскать пульт. 

– Я принесу тебе что-нибудь. Новый детектив или… 

– Как хочешь, – Баки ерзает, подтягивает колени к животу. Он не мигает. Стив все еще маячит печальной мускулистой тенью. Но Баки знает: ему лучше остаться дома на этот раз. В прошлый раз в супермаркете было какое-то помешательство. Все вставали в очередь за ними, игнорируя четыре свободные кассы. Какой-то мужчина схватил Баки за задницу, и Стив чуть не ввязался в драку. Это было мило во времена их юности, но теперь грозит газетной шумихой и судебными разбирательствами. Мир стал куда как сложнее.

Когда Стив уходит, Баки читает книгу про Воющих Коммандос. В основу книги легли письма и воспоминания Мориты, этот живучий сукин сын переврал все, что возможно, но сделал это с достаточной долей иронии и сарказма, так что Баки получает большое удовольствие от чтения. Стив сказал, что Морита сейчас живет на севере штата, и они могут связаться с ним по скайпу, но Баки не знает, что сказать. Что вообще говорят в таких случаях.

“Привет, я убил президента Кеннеди”?

Возможно, после этого разговора Морита опубликует еще одну автобиографию.

Когда Стив возвращается, он пахнет уличной свежестью и корицей. Баки лежит в тусклом свете экрана, в остальном комната погружена в сумрак. Книга брошена на пол, рядом пустые обертки из-под печенья, а Баки завернут в плед, как в кокон. 

– Я принес твой любимый десерт, – говорит Стив, присев на край дивана, словно Баки – капризный больной ребенок. Он не ощущает себя больным или капризным, просто – слабым.

Он изгибается, как гусеница, чтобы прижаться лбом к бедру Стива, и тот неуверенно гладит его по голове. 

– Ты не мог бы потрогать мой член? – просит Баки скрипучим голосом, и Стив отдергивает руку. 

***

Баки просыпается в шесть утра, и Стив там. В его спальне, сидит на краешке кресла, сложив руки на коленях. У него такой вид, словно он пробыл здесь всю ночь. Баки не по себе; он чертов убийца Гидры, он рассчитывал, это дает какие-то привилегии. Например, просыпаться от малейшего скрипа.

У Стива решительный вид.

– Я подумал над твоим предложением, – говорит Стив в темноте, словно это нормально, внезапно начинать беседу в шесть утра, сидя у кровати только-что-спящего человека. Баки может только моргать. – По поводу… секса.

Как настоящий католик, Стив произносит это слово, как ругательство.

– Думаю, я готов.

Баки натягивает одеяло на грудь. Ему не по себе под тяжелым взглядом Роджерса. Что бы этот придурок себе ни придумал, это добром не кончится.

– Ты хочешь переспать со мной? – хрипло переспрашивает Баки, просто чтобы удостовериться. Стив яростно кивает головой. Это не похоже на желание; скорее, на весьма драматическое жертвоприношение. – Нет, спасибо. – Баки валится обратно на подушку, натянув одеяло до уха. Оглушительное молчание показывает, что Стив не ждал такого ответа. 

– Но ты… – начинает он, и Баки хмурится.

– Я сплю.

– Ты ведь тебе это нужно, – не унимается упрямый идиот. Баки хмурится сильнее.

– Уверен, я переживу. Никто еще не умирал от воздержания.

Следующая пауза еще дольше и тягостней. Наконец, Стив откашливается и робко начинает:

– Думаю, ты должен кое-что знать.

***

Баки действительно жаль, что Стив завел этот разговор в шесть утра. Он ненавидит ранние подъемы; вообще-то, когда он получил повестку, первой его мыслью было: “На фронте точно нет второй смены”. 

Но теперь, спустя семьдесят лет бесконечной службы, он наконец ушел на покой, и что же – снова он на ногах еще до рассвета.

Они со Стивом сидят на кухне, глядя в свои ведра с кофе.

– Итак, просто чтобы прояснить, – говорит Баки, баюкая гигантскую чашку в своей железной руке. – Ты утверждаешь, что я – суккуб. 

Стив молча кивает.

– А ты при этом все еще девственник, – добавляет Баки, и по лицу Стива разливается румянец. Однако он кивает еще раз. Баки делает долгий глоток. 

Это все следует обдумать.

***

Баки требуется время, чтобы изучить вопрос. Первым делом он гуглит, но в интернете слишком много мусора, домыслов и сказок, и Баки понятия не имеет, чему вообще верить. Он сам не замечает, как его исследования заканчиваются чтением гигантского, плохо написанного порно-рассказа про суккуба, который спал с какой-то корейской поп-группой. Баки не хочет мастурбировать под это, но его руки действуют сами по себе.

Теперь он знает, что у него есть уважительная причина.

То немногое, что Стив рассказал, не особо утешало. По всему выходило, что Баки был суккубом всегда, еще в те времена, когда они со Стивом встретились. Пока они были детьми, сила Баки не проявлялась, но чем старше они становились, тем сильнее Баки ощущал голод. К тому же, у него появился определенный… “шарм”, позволяющий заманить людей в ловушку.

“Тебе не нужны были никакие чары, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Ты сам по себе всегда был таким. Милым и остроумным. Я хочу сказать, ты флиртовал с ними, да, но в тебя влюблялись, даже когда ты ничего специально не делал для этого”. 

Итак, у Баки были подружки, и с этими подружками он делал… что-то?

“Тебе нужна была энергия. Ты объяснял, что ты вроде вампира, только пьешь не кровь, а другое. Ты должен был… тебе нужно было заняться с ними кое-чем, чтобы все получилось. После этого ты приходил домой, и ты был бодрым и счастливым, и тебе хватало на некоторое время”.

Теперь Баки смутно помнит: девчонка в синем платье, с заколкой в волосах, и как он уводит ее с танцев. Она смеется и приваливается к его левому боку, как пьяная, а он обнимает ее за плечи. Он мог бы крутить только с испорченными девчонками, которые – по слухам – легко относятся к таким вещам, но он выбрал ее, эту девочку из церковного хора, и сводил ее на пару свиданий, прежде чем поцеловать. Это все ощущалось неправильно… но ему это было нужно.

Иногда это было как охота, и он чувствовал азарт. Ему нравилось располагать к себе девушек, которые сначала вели себя высокомерно или грубо; ему нравилось, когда их взгляды теплели, и когда они начинали улыбаться его шуткам. Но иногда это была отчаянная, острая нужда, и тогда ему нужен был хоть кто-нибудь.

“Думаю, ты пользовался услугами девушек по вызову”, – говорит Стив смущенно, будто чувствует себя виноватым за это.

Баки помнит: холод и сырой, соленый ветер, пахнущий рыбой, и как его брюки намокали, когда он вставал на колени. Квадратные массивы рыбных складов, гудение старой баржи, и чьи-то большие ладони, обхватившие его голову, пока он вылизывал толстый член.

“Когда я болел, ты не ходил на свидания. Но я видел, что с тобой происходит, если у тебя долго никого нет”.

Такова природа Баки. Он помнит это: иссушающий, скручивающий голод, примерно как сейчас. Он помнит отчаяние, с которым он ходил по темным улицам. Помнит, как смотрел на Стива не отрываясь, как следил за ним, пока Стив не замечает, как вдыхал запах его тела, если Стив засыпал на диване рядом. Помнит, как держался изо всех сил.

“Почему мы никогда…” – спросил Баки сдавленно, и Стив улыбнулся с несчастным видом.

“Ты говорил, это убьет меня”.

В интернете Баки не находит однозначной информации. Некоторые источники сообщают, что суккубу достаточно даже того, что он рядом с двумя любовниками, впитывает любовную энергию, что они излучают. Другие любители сверхъестественного уверены, что суккуб – это демон, что объявится в ночи и соблазнит тебя, подарит незабываемый секс и исчезнет, оставив тебя без сил, но живым. Все корейцы в фанфике были вполне довольны регулярным сексом с суккубом. 

Но в других статьях говорилось, что суккуб – демон ада, темный слуга, который искушает, а после выпивает жертву до дна, буквально высасывает жизнь через член или – или поглощает человека своей вагиной, это как рождение, только наоборот, и Баки до сих пор жалеет, что посмотрел тот ролик. 

Он думает о девушке в синем платье. Видел ли кто-нибудь ее после, или она из тех, чей портрет напечатали на коробке с молоком? Он думает о парне в доках, о том, как судорожно сжимались его пальцы, словно он пытался оттолкнуть Баки, словно хотел спастись.

Он думает о Стиве, чокнутом идиоте.

– И когда ты собирался мне сказать? – шипит Баки. – До или после того, как я вытрахал бы из тебя жизнь? 

Стив кажется пристыженным, но все еще недостаточно.

– Я теперь здорово живучий, – напоминает он неловко. – Есть шанс, что все обойдется. Я не могу… не могу тебе позволить делать это с другими людьми. Невинными людьми. Я и без того слишком долго закрывал на это глаза, Бак. 

Итак, Капитан Америка снова готов спасти мир, с помощью своей задницы. Этот подвиг в учебники истории не войдет.

– Пошел ты, – говорит Баки.

***

Он пересматривает свое служение Гидре, все эти семьдесят лет. Теперь он понимает, почему его одевали в такие тесные кожаные костюмы, которые подчеркивают фигуру. Почему отпустили волосы, что было глупо и нелогично. Даже его маска теперь имеет больше смысла: он помнит, как пытался заговорить с кем-то из кураторов, и его били током за одну попытку, словно боялись, что он и сам знает какое-нибудь кодовое слово.

Он помнит, как на некоторые из миссий ему выдавали смокинг вместо пистолета, помнит пушистый ковер отельного номера, и тело, лежащее в постели без движения.

Должно быть, там вопрос кормежки никогда остро не вставал.

Баки думает о Говарде и Марии Старк. Думает о президенте Кеннеди. 

В конечном счете, он лишь надеется, что не всегда убивал своим членом, а иногда все же пользовался и другим оружием. 

Он смеется от одной лишь мысли. Суперзлодей на трахательной тяге. Теперь он снова должен что-то придумать. Стив не позволит ему спать с невинными людьми, и Баки не станет. Но есть же и другие… наркобароны, сутенеры, убийцы, насильники. Баки может очистить улицы этого города от всяческой грязи, и это Нью-Йорк, работенки хватит на много лет вперед. Он придумает себе костюм и маску, и будет супергероем… со специфической суперсилой. 

Вот только.

Вот только Баки не хочет спать с наркобаронами, сутенерами, убийцами и насильниками.

Впервые за много лет у него есть право голоса, и он не хочет, просто больше не хочет быть оружием.

Он хочет Стива.

***

– Помнишь, как ты нашел лисью нору в лесу, и Фолсворт чуть не разрыдался при виде лисенка? – говорит Стив с улыбкой, и Баки притворяется, что слушает.

Он не помнит лисью нору, но помнит, как Стив приходил после дневной работы в лавке, и его рубашка была темной от пота. Его худая шея торчала из воротника, как стебель георгина из матушкиной грядки, и Баки не прекращал смотреть. Иногда он вставал за спиной Стива, чтобы размять ему плечи, слишком костлявые, слишком жесткие, и Стив вздыхал. А Баки представлял себе, как поцелует его затылок, его правое, левое плечо, и местечко под ухом. 

Баки помнит свои долгие фантазии о Стиве, лежащем между его ног, о Стиве, застенчиво смеющимся. Теперь он знает: этого никогда не было.

Вместо этого был Стив, скучающий на двойном свидании. Стив, с тревожным взглядом и хмурой складкой между бровей, уточняющий: “Ты придешь ночевать сегодня?”. Стив, истощенной от болезни и голода в их маленькой квартирке под крышей, и Баки, истощенный от голода другого рода, лежащий рядом, чтобы согреть его хоть чуть-чуть.

Баки знал тогда и знает сейчас: он ни за что не будет рисковать Стивом.

Лучше уж умереть.

Стив уверен, что их секс – это вопрос времени. Он поднимает эту тему пару раз на дню, что приводит Баки в ярость. Стив может быть по-настоящему упрямым засранцем, да только Баки упрямей. Это он сломал десятилетия программирования, отказавшись забывать самое важное.

Стив. Всегда Стив.

***

Стив считает, ему нужна компания, чтобы перестать хандрить. Он не хочет, чтобы Баки приходил в Башню Старка, потому что в прошлый раз вышло очень неловко. Тони Старк сказал, что должен осмотреть руку, но уж точно осмотр не включал в себя облизывание. Баки едва выдернул из его рта свои железные пальцы, и они со Стивом сбежали.

Люди на улицах теряли рассудок. Очевидно, шарм Баки становился все сильнее с каждым днем, вместе с тем, как Баки терял последние силы. В последние пару дней он не вставал с кресла, завернувшись в плед, с лохматыми, спутанными волосами, с глазами, красными от бессонницы (и чтения порно в интернете).

– Почему это на тебя не действует? – спросил он однажды, задумчиво щелкая мышкой. Стив бестолково пытался его накормить, когда Баки выпалил этот вопрос.

– Что?

– Почему ты держишь себя в руках, когда я рядом? – повторил Баки раздраженно, сдув с носа прилипшую прядку. Стив многозначительно окинул его взглядом.

– Ты уж не обижайся, но сейчас ты не в лучшей своей форме, – заметил он. Баки закатил глаза. – Знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Свой “шарм”? 

Стив на секунду задумался, держа в руках две чашки чая. 

– Наверное, он никогда на меня не действовал, Баки, – признался Стив. Улыбка скользнула по его губам, и Баки вдруг понял, что Стив уже размышлял над этим раньше. – Потому что я всегда видел тебя настоящим, понимаешь? Таким, какой ты есть.

Это банально, сопливо, но Баки чувствует боль в груди, словно у него нарушено функционирование. Он молча принимает чай и делает глоток, и это самый вкусный чай, который он пил, и у Стива точно есть чайная суперсила. 

***

Баки собирается умереть, потому что он слишком устал сражаться, и потому, что он не собирается устраивать смертельный секс-марафон со Стивом. Он хочет попрощаться с друзьями. У Стива есть свои друзья в новом веке, но Баки они не волнуют. Он хочет попрощаться со своими друзьями; с теми, кто еще жив.

Стив ничего не знает о планах Баки, но его идею собрать Воющих Коммандос считает отличной. Он уже давно знает контакты Мориты, и без труда находит Гейба и Дернье, тех троих, кто все еще на этом свете. С помощью Сэма Стиву удается организовать для Баки скайп-конференцию. 

Большую часть времени они тратят на то, чтобы настроиться, потому что у кого-то из них не работает звук, другой не знает, как включить камеру, картинка все время зависает или исчезает вовсе, но после часа мучений они более-менее на связи. Пусть даже Дернье все еще держит ноутбук так, что видна в основном его огромная, грязная собака, лежащая на полу спальни. 

Баки смотрит на них во все глаза, не в силах поверить. Ему больно и радостно одновременно, и это, наверное, то, что чувствовал Стив рядом с Пегги в доме престарелых. Гейб совсем седой, но его улыбка такая же широкая и белоснежная. Дернье кажется выжившим из ума стариканом, и болтает больше всех. Морита совсем крошечный, иссохший в своем инвалидном кресле, и он без конца повторяет Баки: “Ты точно как на старых фотографиях”. Но это не так, и Баки машет своей бионической рукой, что вызывает новый всплеск вопросов.

Им слишком многое нужно обсудить, и разговор все тянется, так, что Дернье дважды нужно отлучиться по нужде. Иногда они говорят все вместе, перебивая друг друга и смеясь, иногда наступает тяжелая тишина. Иногда у Баки глаза на мокром месте, но Стив всегда здесь, стоит за его спиной, сжимает плечо. И подбрасывает новые темы для разговора. 

Не удивительно, что они вспоминают старые-добрые годы, потому что Стив одержим идеей восстановить память Баки, и вскоре они все уже делятся разными неловкими историями о Баки, и тот может лишь сурово вращать глазами и незаметно ухмыляться. Это лучшее прощание из возможных, думает он.

Когда внезапно Гейб говорит:

– Я до чертиков рад, что Морита не включил кое-что в свою сраную книжку, – и смущенно смеется, тут же начав кашлять. Баки замирает в кресле, и рука Стива на его плече становится очень напряженной. – Я хочу сказать, моя девчонка ждала меня с фронта, и вряд ли бы она поняла хоть что-то про наши развлечения.

– Иногда это было единственной причиной, почему я не дезертировал, – признается Дернье, и это, конечно, шутка, но сказано очень серьезно. Баки хмурит брови. 

– О чем вы? – с трудом произносит он.

– Неужели ты и это забыл, Барнс? – вопит Дернье, он глуховат, и его собака тревожно озирается. – Ты приходил ко мне ночью в палатку каждую неделю, а теперь и знать не хочешь, а? – он оглушительно смеется, и Баки просто в ступоре. К счастью, Стив рядом, чтобы говорить за него.

– Хочешь сказать, вы с Баки когда-либо… были близки? – уточняет он, наклонившись так, что его лицо заслоняет весь экран. Дернье сопит. 

– Ты уж прости, Роджерс. Мы все знали, что Баки только о тебе и мечтает, он без конца мусолил твою фотокарточку, хоть ты на ней и выглядел, как цыпленок. 

Теперь уже Стив в ступоре, пока Баки пытается перестать краснеть, а Дернье бесцеремонно продолжает:

– Да только очень тяжело приходилось на фронте, и иногда Барнс с этими его штучками был единственным, что нас держало на плаву.

– “Нас”? – переспрашивает Баки глухо, и Гейб снова смеется, а Морита кивает в камеру.

– Каждый из нас оставил кого-то на родине, мы все скучали. Но мы поддерживали друг друга, как могли, и ты был в этом лучшим. 

– Просто чтобы уточнить: я занимался сексом со всеми вами, – ровно говорит Баки, и Морита кивает, Гейб говорит: “О да”, а Дернье ухмыляется: “Еще как!”. – И вы все живы. До сих пор.

– Иногда я не так в этом уверен, – шутит Морита, – Но врачи говорят, что да, этот мешок с костями еще какое-то время протянет. 

– Ты боялся переборщить, – вспоминает Гейб. – Из-за твоих особенностей. Ты говорил, что тебе это нужно, чтобы выжить, ну а я просто хотел отвлечься от мыслей о смерти. И все проходило хорошо, ты был очень осторожен, хотя однажды мы немного увлеклись, и потом я угодил на больничный, потому что неделю ноги не держали. И все-таки, чаще всего ты только придавал мне сил. 

Баки беспомощно глядит на экран. Стив улыбается в камеру.

– Думаю, нам пора, ребята. Мы свяжемся с вами позже, – сообщает он, и все понимающе ухмыляются.

– Поверить не могу, что вы так долго ждали, – поражается Морита. Дернье добавляет:

– Теперь наш Кэп уже не тот цыпленок, что был раньше, и даже ты ему по зубам.

Его собака широко зевает. 

Они отключаются, и в полной тишине Стив смотрит на Баки. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы это было из жалости, или только ради моего спасения, или… – начинает Баки, и Стив затыкает ему рот. Лучшим способом из возможных.

***

Баки ожидает, что это будет романтично. Что они упадут на покрывало, усыпанное лепестками роз, и будет играть Донна Саммер, и, может быть, они будут долго смотреть друг другу в глаза, прежде чем начать.

Или также, он был готов к тому, что это будет чертовски горячо. Что они будут спотыкаться о мебель и оставлять вмятины в стенах, врезаясь друг в друга с поцелуями. Что они сломают кровать, и продолжат на полу, срывая друг с друга одежду. Что соседи подадут жалобу, если осмелятся. 

В итоге все немного иначе. Стив действительно срывает с себя одежду, но он выглядит не разгоряченным, а скорее… злым. 

– Все эти годы! – рычит он, сверкая глазами на Баки. Тот только что вышел из душа, потому что он действительно запустил себя в последнее время. Теперь его волосы мокрые, и вода стекает ему между лопатками. На нем только полотенце, и это должно быть сексуально, но Стив как будто еще сильнее раздражается. – Ты динамил меня целых сто лет! – говорит он, всплеснув руками. 

Баки чувствует, что должен напомнить:

– Я был в Гидре все это время, Стив.

– Не все, – Стив упрямо наклоняет голову, и о, этот взгляд. Баки узнает его. Кажется, они будут драться в подворотне. – В Бруклине, когда мы снимали квартиру. Ты знал, что я чувствую. Ты видел!

– Стив, я до сих пор понятия не имею… – начинает Баки, но Стив толкает его в грудь (так, что Баки пятится к кровати). 

– Ты знал, – жестко говорит Стив. – Я был влюблен в тебя с младшей школы. Ты сказал, мы не сможем быть вместе.

– Я не хотел убить тебя, Стиви! – кричит Баки в отчаянии, потому что он слегка напуган, но этот сердитый, взъерошенный Стив еще не закончил.

– После Аццано. Когда я уже был здоровым и крепким. В ту ночь, в палатке. Я пытался поцеловать тебя, Баки. 

– Я этого не помню!..

– Как удобно!

– Гидра промыла мне мозги! Нет в этом ничего удобного, – возражает Баки. Стив трет ладонями лицо. У него жалкий вид, но все еще злобный.

– Я пытался поцеловать тебя, – говорит он горько, эти складки по обеим сторонам его губ словно заключают рот в скобки. – Я так боялся, что потерял тебя. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. И ты. Ты сказал, что я должен идти к Пегги. Сказал, что ты в полном порядке. И что хочешь побыть один.

– Значит, я был идиотом, – неуверенно говорит Баки. – И ты был идиотом, если поверил. Наверное, я просто хотел защитить тебя. Мне всегда казалось, что с Пегги тебе будет лучше. У тебя будет семья, детишки и прочее, а не одержимый сексом демон, который едва ли понимает свои силы.

– Ты не можешь решать, что для меня лучше! – снова кричит Стив и еще раз толкает Баки в грудь, и на этот раз его полотенце разворачивается, упав к ногам. Секунду Стив пытается не умереть от румянца, а затем садится на кровать. Баки молча садится рядом.

– Ты спал со всеми, кроме меня, – грустно говорит Стив. – С каждой девчонкой на танцах. С Коммандос. Но не со мной. 

Баки сглатывает, и в тишине это звучит очень громко.

– Думаю, это потому, что ты всегда был особенным, – признается он. 

Потом они все-таки целуются, и это нечто среднее между “горячо” и “романтично”, потому что Баки все еще секс-демон, а Стив все еще девственник, и они определенно влюблены по уши.

***

И Баки – Баки тоже в некотором роде девственник. Все лица, голоса, тела, касания – все растворилось и исчезло в тумане памяти, и только Стив был реален.

Стив, лежащий перед ним. Стив, с напряженной шеей, с яркими голубыми глазами. Стив, чей живот напрягается под ладонью Баки, чьи ноги слегка раздвигаются. В сгибе его бедра пахнет охуительно сладко. 

И когда Баки касается Стива, ему кажется, наконец-то он все делает правильно.

***

Стив может делать это весь день – и он вообще не устает, тогда как Баки с каждым разом словно попадает на новый виток удовольствия. Сперва Стив бесконечно долго и ласково оглаживает его тело, лижет его, кусает и трогает везде, и смотрит так, словно пришел в музей и увидел идеальную статую, которую хочет зарисовать. Потом Стив, с румянцем на щеках и груди, лежит под ним, пока Баки медленно опускается на его член. Баки едва ли осознает, что делает, какие его мышцы удерживают его на весу, как он умудряется так плавно и быстро скользить вверх и вниз, словно создан для этого – он ведь и правда для этого создан. 

Потом у Стива вдруг такое лицо, словно он ранен, и Баки пугается, что переборщил, что сделал что-то “слишком”. Но Стив стонет: “Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не…” и Баки видит, как Стив Роджерс кончает с кем-то в первый раз, и это как наблюдать рассвет на берегу океана, с новорожденным дельфиненком на руках. Хотя нет, даже еще более прекрасно.

Потом Стив становится дерзким и вылизывает член Баки, то и дело задевая зубами, но Баки не против некоторой неловкости. Он уже чувствует, как внутри вибрирует невидимая струна, все его тело стало зыбким, как песок, и ему кажется, Стив может провалиться в него случайно, но Баки этого мало: ему нужно больше, еще больше, всегда. Он хотел бы заполучить Роджерса внутрь себя еще полнее, не только его член в задницу, но всего целиком, запереть в клетке из своих ребер, но он боится, что такие мысли приведут его к неизбежному финалу: как та девушка, что пожирала людей вагиной, в стремном ролике в интернете. 

И он думает о ней, только чтобы продержаться немного дольше, но срывается, когда Стив нежно гладит его по тазовым косточкам, потому что к нежности он не был готов.

И потом они целуются и трутся друг о друга, скользкие от пота, дрожащие, лохматые, и Стив смеется, когда Баки кусает его за плечо, и Баки стонет, запрокинув голову, и они будто плывут куда-то, пока Стив не содрогается, придавив его к кровати, так, что Баки не может пошевелиться, только дышать. 

Они делают перерыв, чтобы выпить пару литров воды и съесть по сэндвичу, а потом делают это на кухонном столе, и если Баки разбивает любимую чашку Стива, то кому какая разница. 

Они продолжают в гостиной, на шершавом ковре, который натирает Стиву задницу, и она такая розовая, что Баки не может сдержаться: он приникает к ней губами, пока Стив смеется и уворачивается, но Стив больше не смеется, когда Баки скользит языком по нежной, гладкой коже меж ягодиц, и только потрясенно выдыхает, когда Баки проникает внутрь. 

А потом Стив сладко стонет и цепляется за ковер, встав на четвереньки, пока Баки медленно гладит его изнутри указательным пальцем, а затем – двумя пальцами, и Стив всхлипывает, когда Баки запускает железную руку под живот. 

И конечно, после всего они чувствуют себя липкими, поэтому идут в душ, где Стив прижимает Баки к кафельной стене, и Баки обхватывает его шею обеими руками, и вода заливается им в уши, а их стоны гулким эхом прокатываются по всей ванной. 

И если Баки чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот лопнет, как воздушный шарик, то это не потому, что он сыт впервые за долгое время, а потому, что он впервые за долгое время счастлив.

Он не кормился сексом так долго, что почти забыл это чувство, и еще кое-что новое: он никогда не спал с кем-то, кого любил, а теперь ему кажется, что он ступил на луну, что он открыл целый новый мир, и он ни за что не откажется от этого, потому что секс лишь утолял голод, но любовь – любовь делает его целым, наконец-то.

***

Сэм обещает им принести китайской еды в качестве гуманитарной помощи, потому что и Стив, и Баки слишком выдохлись, чтобы идти куда-то или готовить. К тому же, их кухня сейчас – один сплошной беспорядок.

Они лежал поперек кровати, лениво сцепившись ногами, и таращатся в потолок. Баки чувствует себя обдолбанным, а Стив дышит так, словно у него вот-вот снова разовьется астма.

– Ну, мы оба выжили, и это отличная новость, – говорит Стив, его голос хриплый, сорванный от стонов, и его губы – алые, распухшие, порочные. Баки стонет, закрыв глаза. Он не может больше возбуждаться.

Стив лениво протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его щеку, и Баки улыбается.

Этого определенно стоило ждать восемьдесят лет.

***

И да, соседи все-таки жалуются, так что им приходится искать новую квартиру, с толстыми стенами. 

Баки снова может выходить на улицу, и если на него засматриваются дамочки (или парни), то не из-за его сверхъестественного голода, а потому, что он просто очаровательный. Но Баки ни с кем не флиртует, потому что Стив едва ли может это пережить.

Наташа все еще опасается его, даже когда Баки извиняется и все объясняет. Она мстительная и коварная, так что во всех следующих спаррингах берет в пару Стива. Баки не может спокойно смотреть на то, как на Стиве отрабатывают захват бедрами.

В следующий раз Баки сам его применяет, и Стиву нравится.

Тони Старк каким-то образом обо всем узнает и меняет звонок на телефоне Стива. Теперь, когда ему звонят, звучит песня “I’m not a girl” Бритни Спирс. Стив не знает, как поменять обратно.

Баки знает, но не собирается вмешиваться.

Мстители вроде как устраивают вечеринку в честь них, и это довольно мило, пока Беннер не начинает петь в караоке.

Морита выпускает новую книгу, которая называется “В постели с Сержантом Соблазн”. Баки хочет его убить. По правде говоря, он и может его убить, но не собирается тратить силы на этот мешок с костями.

Они встречаются по скайпу каждые выходные, полным составом, и жалуются на современные бананы. 

Баки все чаще говорит Стиву: “А помнишь”, просто потому, что это делает Стива счастливым, и еще потому, что его память восстанавливается, так же, как его душа и его тело, и это заслуга Стива.

Каждую ночь они ложатся в одну постель, и иногда они занимаются сексом, а иногда просто читают и обнимаются, и этого тоже достаточно. 

Это все, чего Баки хочет.


End file.
